


Gentleman's Heart

by Tarlan



Series: Gentleman's Revenge [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney assumed their future will be spent at Sheppard Hall, but John has duties that require a different residence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** #177: contract

In all their discussion leading to the formal contract of their alliance, neither had considered the choice of residency, and Rodney suspected that John simply assumed Rodney would move into Sheppard Hall. Yet McKay Park had been his home for all his life and the thought of departing from its familiar rooms and gardens left Rodney most anxious. In an equal partnership between two of the same gender, society allowed them to make a choice of where to make their home - or to choose both of their residences - yet in a strange dichotomy, McKay Park no longer belonged to the McKay family but to the Sheppards, but now he was a Sheppard by alliance even as John became a McKay.

Forming an alliance by marriage with John had restored the McKay name and fortune - for Rodney, and by association, for Jeannie and the Millers. His father was now reliant on the son and his husband, living as a guest in the house that he had once so proudly owned but Rodney could not envisage receiving any gratitude or graciousness for the generosity of the Sheppards. Nor could he expect the newly-married couple to be welcomed into McKay Park. In truth his father had left note of an intent to disown him should he return to McKay Park a married man, allied to the House of Lord Sheppard.

This placed Rodney in the most embarrassing situation whereby his husband would be fully within his rights to insist on the eviction of the ' _stranger_ ' living in McKay Park. Yet for all his faults, Rodney did not have it within him to cast his estranged father from his ancestral home and onto the streets to seek good will from former friends and distant relatives - no matter how deserving.

With the ceremony over, Rodney breathed a sigh of relief when the wedding party made its way to Sheppard Hall for the celebration, which could last a month, allowing him more time to consider his options. At some point during the hours of celebration he would take his husband aside and make his concerns known. For now, his guests were joyous and much laughter could be heard as King Jonathan refused all attempts to stand on ceremony at this private gathering. Rodney felt smug indeed when John presented his new sister, Jeannie, and the Millers to his cousin, the King.

Jeannie took Rodney aside soon after, pushing her small hand into the crook of his elbow and insisting he walk with her.

"I was wrong. It is obvious that my new brother thinks most dearly of you. You have made a most agreeable match, Mer."

Rodney glanced across at John, catching his eyes and gaining a smile in response. "Yes. Yes, I have."

"And what of father?"

"Always the practical one," Rodney murmured with distaste, stopping to face his sister.

She shrugged, offering a wan smile before her eyes narrowed in warning. "If you evict him from McKay Park then, as a dutiful daughter, I will be obliged to open my home to him."

Rodney winced at that for Jeannie had taken her fair share of their father's unkindness over the years. It seemed reprehensible of him to even consider putting her into such an unpleasant situation. Of course, one solution would be to rent a smaller property for their father, such as the Manor House that had once belonged to the Kellers before their only daughter made an alliance with the larger house of Mitchell. He offered that up to her and saw Jeannie's lips pout in a familiar manner that proved she considered the option worth pursuing. Her eyes cut across the large, sumptuous reception room to where Sir Cameron Mitchell was regaling the King, Lord Sheppard and several others who had held military rank, with tales of bravery on the field of battle.

"I believe Sir Mitchell is a close friend of your new husband," she added slyly.

***

As was customary, John and Rodney took their leave of their guests halfway through the evening, retiring to John's rooms. For the first time since the ceremony they were finally alone, and Rodney felt most uncertain as he stood in the middle of the large, comfortable and well furnished bed chamber.

Rodney had long since accepted that he preferred the company of men to women, but the strictures of rank and society had required that he remain chaste if he was to make a far better match. He was aware that many paid lip service to such restrictions, fornicating with others of both genders before appearing chaste upon the day of their alliance, but Rodney was a man of principle. For a moment he looked down at the ring adorning his finger, seeing the small shimmer of blue that proved he had Ancient blood running through his veins.

In contrast, as cousin to the King and known for his purer lineage, John had no reason to deny himself the pleasures of the flesh. The scandal from his youth and the rumors of other transgressions were well known but Rodney saw this as advantageous, for although he had taken it upon himself to acquire knowledge of the mechanics of intercourse with another man, he lacked practical experience. 

"Rodney?"

He turned and froze, caught by the beauty of John Sheppard - his life's companion - swallowing hard as John stepped closer to him until barely a foot of air stood between them. Deciding not to be a shy virgin, Rodney reached out first, cupping John's cheek in the palm of his hand and leaning in. It took but a moment to recall that he was no longer constrained by social barriers, and he felt John's moan of approval as Rodney deepened the kiss beyond the chaste and superficial layers enforced upon them before this day.

He felt nimble fingers plucking at his clothing and tugging on the wide lapel of his tailcoat after the buttons were unfastened. The tight-fitting garment required them to move apart in order to divest themselves, and Rodney felt anxious once more as he disrobed even though his former manservant had seen him naked many a time. This was different though, and he feared not pleasing his companion. 

Both had elected to wear modern trousers rather than formal breeches and they stood across from each other now, just two arms' length apart. John's eyes were shining and darkened with desire, his lips swollen from kissing and slightly parted as he breathed raggedly, as if having raced up the flight of stairs and along the corridor to reach Rodney. It took a moment for Rodney to realize he was in the same excited state but, once again, Rodney took the first step in consummating their desire by removing his waistcoat and cravat, and un-tucking his linen shirt. John copied him, his movements now less urgent. Once he was in a similar state of undress, he stepped forward and reached for the hem of Rodney's shirt, drawing it over Rodney's head and letting it billow to the floor. Although it was not the social convention to remove all clothing during intercourse, they were both naked by the time John lay back on the wide bed and drew Rodney down with him, rolling them until Rodney was on his back.

The sensation of skin upon skin was breathtaking, and Rodney gasped as strong fingers wrapped around his hard cock, stroking him firmly. Rodney moaned in disapproval when he stopped, curious when John rolled over to gather a pot from the bedside table. The reason for the cessation of pleasant activities became all too clear when John coated his fingers in lightly scented oil. Although their alliance was considered that of equals by law, Rodney knew there was an imbalance due to his family's recent loss of standing so he had anticipated being the receiver rather than the giver, so he was surprised when John pressed his oiled fingers into his own body rather than Rodney's, and more surprised still when he used more oil to coat Rodney's cock before lowering himself onto Rodney.

Rodney gasped at the tight heat surrounding him, having never experienced its like before. Words simply did no justice to the pleasure coursing through him as John began to rise up slowly, muscles tightening before lowering back down deeper each time. Unable to hold back, Rodney reached for John, hands grasping the lean hips. The thick pillows had raised his head sufficiently to look down his body, and the mere sight of seeing himself sliding deep into John was sufficient to send his senses soaring into ecstasy, emptying himself inside John's perfect body. John's hand had worked his own flesh and he soared too, his seed striping across Rodney's belly and chest.

John collapsed on top of Rodney, and though surprisingly heavy for someone so lean, Rodney could not bear the thought of pushing him off. Instead he clasped hold of John tighter and pressed kisses against his perspiring temple while murmuring sweet endearments. He whined in loss when John eventually moved, and Rodney's now softened cock slipped from his body, but instead of moving away, he clung harder to Rodney, burying his face against Rodney's neck and shoulder.

Fatigued from the stresses of the long day, yet both happy and sated, Rodney closed his eyes and slept with the heavy weight of his husband in his arms.

***

_Epilogue:_

When John agreed to renting Manor House from the Mitchells for Rodney's father, John also suggested allowing Jeannie and her husband to live in McKay Park, so Rodney had fully expected to take up residence at Sheppard Hall. He was surprised when John informed him that they would be heading to Atlantis when the King returned to the city. For Rodney it was a dream come true, though Rodney's first sight of the Great City of Atlantis proved to be far more wondrous than any dream.

The city floated on the largest of the Great Lakes and Rodney held tight to the prow of the boat as it made its way across the almost still water. In the distance, her spires and towers rose majestically into the sky in colors of burnished silver, aquamarine and gold. The boat sailed between two of the massive docks, following waterways that threaded between the bases of towers and spires into the very heart of the city. The King's companion, Daniel, was waiting for them at the royal dock, and Rodney was only half-listening as the amiable man, who was obviously a scholar of the Ancient world, described some of what they saw as they walked through covered courtyards to the base of the King's tower.

Within the ornately decorated corridors, the interior lights that seemed to burn no oil, grew brighter as they approached, and a glance behind saw them dimming before the main part of their entourage had passed completely. It was as if the Great City was welcoming them specifically - or perhaps it was John that it recognized as having purer blood than most. They reached the King's Hall as if by magic, stepping into a small room only for the door to open moments later in an entirely different place. Rodney had heard of this transportation but he was not one to believe in magic, wondering at the mechanism that must be at work.

A large, ornate window cast patterns of blue, green, yellow gold and orange across the marble flooring of the King's Hall. Rodney stopped to admire the large circle monument that stood at one end, and he recalled the old legends that said this was a gateway to the stars - though this 'door' had remained closed for thousands of years.

Every child knew the legends surrounding the Ancients and the Great City, of how it had returned to this world ten thousand years ago after a perilous journey, fleeing from a deadly enemy that stole the souls of men, leaving them dried out husks. They knew stories of how many had found enlightenment and had ascended to the stars while those that remained had mingled their blood with the people of this world. This had diluted the blood lines over time until only a few remained who could produce a shimmer of light from objects of Ancient design, and fewer still who had blood that was pure enough to bring light to the court.

John was one of those very few remaining, along with the King.

After being presented at court formally, they were shown to their chambers, and Rodney was stunned by the opulence. Soft furnishings of shimmering Caribbean blue, edged in gold brocade adorned the large bed. Heavy drapes in the same exquisite color hung from the large expanse of door and window leading onto a balcony. The flooring was of white marble veined with blue and black, with several conveniently placed rugs of the finest quality that he thought were placed to protect bare feet from the cool stone. He realized later that the marble remained a perfect temperature no matter the weather outside. The view from the balcony was exceptional, with the rising towers to both sides and below, and the shimmering blue waters of the Great Lake ahead.

"John," Rodney turned to his beloved in awe, and yet all of the beauty of this amazing city fell aside as soon as he saw John lying naked on their huge bed.

Much later, sated and happy, he sighed as John cradled him against his hairy chest.

"So... Why are we here really?" Rodney asked, "Not that I have cause for complaint. Atlantis is all that I imagined and more."

"Progeny," John replied quietly. "As soon as I saw the ring glow on your finger, no matter how faint, it became my duty to my family and to the Great City, to petition for progeny."

"It was approved?"

John shrugged. "Of course." He smiled wryly. "Rodney... As ' _one who brings light to the court_ ', I am the King's heir. It has fallen to me to ensure the city will have a future king or queen."

"But what if the ring had not glowed?"

John's jaw twitched. "Then my brother David would have become the King's heir."

Rodney pulled away, sitting up to look down at John in shock. "You would have given up all of this," he waved his arm to encompass the magnificence of the chamber and the city beyond, "For me?"

"Yes."

In years to come, their progeny - their children - would ask each of their fathers when they first knew they loved the other rather than simply fulfilled a contract of alliance between their two houses. John, who became King when Jack abdicated six years after the forming of their alliance, would always reply that it was from the moment their eyes met at a grand reception at Sheppard Hall, on the day that John's plans to ruin Sir Declan McKay had come to fruition. For Rodney, who had taken command of the city's engineers and continued in his pursuit of knowledge and scientific advancement, it was always this moment. It was when he first became aware of John's intended sacrifice for him, and the realization that he would have made the same sacrifice had their roles been reversed.

John would always tease back, "Your Papa was always the oblivious one, filled with such notions of science and mathematics that he could not easily recognize the ways of the heart."

Rodney would simply sigh heavily and roll his eyes, much to their children's amusement, but later when they lay in bed together, he would show John that he was not so oblivious after all.

END

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part, and I really hope you have enjoyed this Regency Romance.


End file.
